


Down the Rabbit Hole

by KillerKueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKueen/pseuds/KillerKueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One embarrassing little mistake opens up a world of possibilities if only someone is brave enough to leap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharinaMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharinaMay/gifts).



It was not unusual for James Gold to be found in his office late at night. It was practically normal for him to be bent over his desk scouring through case files and appeals or the odd contract or two. It was fairly expected to find him in the wee hours of the morning busy at work.

It was Friday and not the wee hours of the morning (although a glance at his Rolex told him it was nearly midnight) when he heard shuffling from the hall outside of his office. A slam of a desk drawer. A muffled voice, perhaps cursing. 

That was unusual, not-all-that-normal and certainly not expected. James Gold frowned. He did not particularly like surprises and that this intruder seemed to be going through his secretary's desk was a rather unpleasant one.

Scowling, he reached for his cane. As much of an annoyance as this interruption was, it would be easy enough to get rid of it. It would be even easier if he carried his .36 with him, but his cane would do if there were a confrontation. It had before.

As Gold stepped out into the hall, he mentally took stock of the important papers and contracts that weren’t kept in his own office. There weren't many, for this very reason. He had been physically attacked once over a document stating something as simple as power of attorney, and he wasn't keen on reliving that experience.

Unless of course, the intruder was after something of Miss French’s, which would not be tolerated. His hand tightened on his cane. The thick, drab carpet muffled his uneven gait, and he turned the corner.

There he saw the biggest surprise of all: his own secretary bent over and removing her small trash can liner, her tight little arse wiggling. He felt the blood rush south and he licked his lips.

Her heels were higher than what she normally wore and were colored dark indigo.  All she had on was a baby blue leotard, strapless and tight, with cuff link bracelets and a matching collared necklace. And bunny ears. Fucking bunny ears. They wavered precariously on her head as she searched for _something_.

 "The cleaners take the trash every evening, Miss French," he said, his mouth bone dry. Gold knew she had fucking spectacular legs (the short hemlines to her skirts and sharp-heeled shoes, worn no matter the time of year or weather, constantly teased and mocked him) but he never had the privilege to see them so bare.

With a shriek, she bolted upward, dropping the plastic can with a soft thud. She turned quickly – or tried to, as her heel sunk into the carpet – and suddenly she was pitching forward.

Without even thinking, Gold stepped forward to break her fall. His hand landed on her slim waist and then he was wrapping his other arm around her, holding her up against his chest as his cane fell to the floor. Belle was pressed so tightly against him he could feel her pounding heartbeat and he just knew that she could feel his.

She was a vision. She was all skin and curves and warm against him and if he kept looking at her like that, if he didn't let her go _this instant_ , she was going to sue him for sexual harassment. Or slap him. He'd deserve either.

It was through nothing more than his iron will and the knowledge that Belle had to be disgusted by his clinging that allowed him to loosen his grip and step back. 

He tried looking into her clear blue eyes, gone wide and panicked, but he was so drawn to the brilliant red blush that was making its way steadily down her neck. How far did it go, he wondered.

Forcibly reminding himself just where her eyes were located, he cleared his throat, hoping to clear out the dust that had settled on his tongue. No such luck.

"Why are you here, Miss French, at this late hour and wearing this...this?”

"Oh my god Mr. Gold I didn't know you were still here, which I admit was really stupid of me, of course, you'd still be here. You're always here, no matter how many times I tell you that you need to take a break-"

"Miss French-"

"-Every once in awhile, and fuck, here I am dressed like this. It was a joke. Ruby said it would be funny, Ruby said you work for a lawyer, of course, you have to go as a play-boy bunny, she said, what an opportunity-“

 “Miss French, please-“

“- But we couldn't find a costume in pink, and then I forgot the invite at my desk and I couldn't get in without it, and Ruby wasn't answering my calls and she must have turned off her phone, and God all I wanted to do tonight was marathon the Harry Potter films, but here I am dressed like this-"

"Belle!"

Gold could swear he heard her teeth rattle with the force she used to clamp her mouth shut.

“I really didn't think you'd be here.” Her voice was small, and her eyes hadn't quite lost the gleam of panic.

“The lights are on,” he said stupidly.

“I just assumed they were safety lights.”

“Safety lights aren't this bright.”

“Yes, I know that now,” she said, through a self-deprecating bark of laughter.

Now that the initial shock had worn off, the embarrassment and mortification seemed to multiply and Gold watched in horror as tears been to pool in Belle’s lovely eyes.

“I have to go Mr. Gold,” she said, ducking her head and turning tail towards the elevator.

“Miss French, wait,” he tried, but the doors were already opening. “At least let me escort you down.” She didn't even have a coat, for god’s sake.

“Sorryfordisturbingyouhaveagoodnight,” she said as her hand frantically pressed what he assumed was the close door button. She obviously didn't want to spend anymore time alone with a lech like him, let alone be in close quarters.

He'd have to apologize for the inappropriate staring. After the doors were closed, Gold reached down and picked up his cane. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. What was he going to say to her on Monday?

Assuming she showed up at all, of course.

 

\---

 

“Ruby, I'm serious. It was awful.”

“Hey, I have no doubt you were mortified. That doesn't make it not funny,” Ruby said with a grin, her shoulders still shaking from laughter.

Belle sighed. She should have known the costume party was a bad idea. It had sounded so fun at first; who had costume parties in June, right? The minute Ruby handed her the poster, she was sold, but she should know better by now than to trust her friend’s judgment. Now she found herself in her kitchen on Sunday morning, after ignoring Ruby’s calls for as long as she possibly could as to why she ended up being a no-show when Ruby had been so excited about Belle’s costume.

“I can't believe he caught you looking through the trash,” Ruby chortled.

“Just the trash can,” Belle corrected weakly. “The trash had been emptied but I had hoped that maybe if I had accidentally thrown the invite away, it had ended in the bottom of the can and not the liner. Naïve, I know.”

“Nah,” Ruby said, “just optimistic.”

“God, what if he fires me?” Belle hated how small and scared she sounded.

She hadn't even wanted the secretarial job, but she had just graduated with a bachelor’s degree in English and had been rejected from all of her schools of choice for her Master’s. She had needed a job, and working for Mr. Gold had been the only one she could find.

It had been awful at first. Mr. Gold was abrasive and rude and it was easy to forget how soft his hair looked or how deep a brown his eyes were when he was calling her incompetent for sending a fax to the wrong Mr. Nolan. She prevailed though, snapping back that if he wanted to send faxes to angry colleagues while she sat in his plush chair drinking scotch while she read the newest court proceedings that was fine by her. He saw that she meant it too, which is what Belle attributed to his backing off. She’d been working for him for two and a half years now, which was a solid two years four months and thirteen days longer than anyone else had, with the only complaint being his perpetual grumpiness and inability to take a vacation.

 “Do you honestly think he would?” Ruby asked, finally calming down. “What reason would he have?”

 “Not representing him or his business appropriately, for one.”

“Belle, you were at a party.”

“I never made it to the party! I waltzed in and practically flashed him. God, what he must think of me now.” Belle buried her head in her hands.

“You're being self-defeating, Bellz,” Ruby said, nudging her friend’s shoulder with her own. “Your costume was a joke, one I still happen to think was pretty funny. What's the real issue here?”

Belle looked at the oven clock. “I have to face him in approximately twenty hours and I haven't a clue what I'm going to do.”

“Just pretend it never happened.”

Belle made a face. “That's like lying. You know I can't lie to save my life.”

“Yes ma'am, I do. Okay,” Ruby said, a sharp gleam in her eye that Belle didn't like at all. “Here's another question: why do you care?”

 “This is my professional career, Ruby. I am respected in my work place.”

“In a job you don’t even want. Why do you care, Belle?”

“I want this job,” She said indignantly.

“You're constantly saying how much you want to go back to school. Why not use this as an opportunity?”

“I can't just leave. Mr. Gold just took on this huge case -“

“Belle.”

She sighed. She gave up. She said, “I really like him, Ruby.”

“Mr. Gold?”

“There's something there, hidden beneath his layers of asshole and lawyer. He's such a mystery.”

“You still with me?” Ruby asked, waving her hand in front of Belle’s face. “Your eyes are glazing.”

“They are not,” she muttered.

 “So, another question.”

 “You're just full of those today.”

“Do you want to fuck him?”

“Ruby!” Belle could just feel the heat radiating from her face.

“That's not a no.”

 “He's not even interested.”

 “How would you know?”

 “Did you forget what happened Friday night?” Belle asked, exasperated.

“What, so because the man didn't throw you down on top of your desk and have his way with you when you were clearly flustered and upset means he's not interested?” Ruby gave her a look. “I don't doubt that you gave him a good show of your wares there, and honey, you could give rigor mortis to a corpse for the second time, if you catch my drift.”

“That's not…I didn't…corpse?” She asked weakly.

“The way I see it, if you're so convinced that you're losing your job anyway, why not go out with a bang. A good one. On his desk.”

 “I'll admit as much as I like that imagery…”

“Oh, come on. When was the last time you were fucked good and proper? You have everything to gain.”

“Yeah, like a restraining order and assault charges.” Belle sighed, though. “Okay. I assume you have a plan.”

Belle was surprised to discover that she didn't feel any trepidation at the sight of Ruby’s wolfish grin, just anticipation and a little excitement.

 

\---

 

Gold didn't make it a habit of taking weekends off, which is why he felt justified in arriving at the office early on Monday morning. He didn't expect to see Miss French today, or any day, ever again, he really didn’t. It was too much for his old, decrepit heart to accept, clearly, because here he was, an hour before she was due to arrive, sitting at his desk and staring at his closed door waiting with baited breath for her to walk in with his morning cup of tea and any new messages. The only proof of his nervousness (and okay, impatience) was the soft click of his fingers drumming against his desk.

Much to his surprise and elation, he didn't have long to wait.

He had been sitting for fourteen minutes when the handle rattled, and the door swung open. Belle visibly started when she saw him at his desk. He tried to keep his heart from breaking when he saw the look of disappointment flitter across her face.

“What are you doing here?” She asked as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Well, it is my office,” he pointed out.

“I meant so early. You’re never here until at least a quarter ‘till eight,” Belle said, pulling at the belt of her coat.

Now that he noticed it, she was indeed wearing a coat; a bright blue pea coat that was much too thick for June, even if the morning was overcast. Her legs, however, were bare, her skirt shorter than the length of the coat, and she was wearing those heels again. The ones from Friday.

Gold’s tongue felt like glue in his mouth. “And why are you here so early, then?”

Belle frowned. She turned to look again at the door she closed, then back at him.

 “Well, Mr. Gold,” she said, taking a slow, deliberate step towards him. “I wanted to apologize for the fiasco last time we saw each other,” she said. 

“Did you now,” he choked out. It was hard to think with her looking at him like that. And she was coming closer. “There’s no apology needed.”

Gold shifted in his seat. He didn't think he could adjust his hardening cock in his pants without her noticing. God, look at him.  Hard because his beautiful secretary was looking at him. Pathetic.

Belle leaned down slightly when she reached the front of his desk. Even from that distance, she seemed to loom over him in his chair.

“You’re very nice to say that,” she said giving him a genuine smile. It felt like sunshine after an eternity of winter, he was so relieved to see it. “But you see, Mr. Gold, we didn’t finish.”

“Finish?”

Gold watched with avid fascination as a delightful blush crept over Belle’s face. Never dropping his gaze, she very deliberately untied the belt around her coat and shrugged the whole thing off, leaving her in dark blue lingerie, no skirt insight. The panties and the tops of the bra were trimmed in delicate gold lace. He wondered vaguely what they would taste like as he pulled them off her with his teeth.

Belle was biting her lip, seeming to take his silence as a bad sign. “You weren’t supposed to arrive first. God,” she rubbed her arms, trying to hide herself from her humiliation. “I’m messing everything up. You were supposed to walk in and find me at your desk. And then I’d find a reason to turn,” and she did just that.

Affixed to the back of her panties, resting proudly on the curve of her rear, was a white cotton bunny tail.

Belle blushed harder when Gold laughed.

“You mean,” he said, his heart beating wildly in his chest, “that we should do what bunnies do?” It was a dream. It had to be a dream. No way would Belle French, bold and clever Belle French, be trying to seduce him in his office.

Gold realized his mistake in laughing when he saw her shrink into herself.

Belle offered him a brave, if slightly watery smile. “I can put my coat back on if you prefer. I could probably pretend like this never happened, too.”

“Is that really what you want, sweetheart?”

Belle swallowed. She sniffed. She brought her arms to her sides. “No. Not at all.”

Gold released the breath he was holding in relief. He licked his lips as his gaze wandered from her perfect breasts down to her legs. Her long, slim legs. She was beautiful, and she wanted him, apparently. He was never one to turn down a gift (he was though, but not one from her. Never from Belle).

“I never meant to laugh,” he apologized. “It’s just so fucking unbelievable. What do you want, Belle?”

“Just you.” The smile she wore then was one of relief. “However you want me.”

“I want all of you,” he warned.

 “Then have all of me.”

“Come here,” he said, holding out his hand.

She took it with gratifying eagerness, and he pulled her down to his lap. Belle landed on his good knee, but slid quickly so she was straddling him.

“Are you su-“ he tried asking, but was caught off when she smashed her lips to his. Their teeth knocked together and their noses bumped, but it was the best kiss he’d ever had in his miserable life. One of his hands buried in her glorious thick hair while the other perched at her waist, keeping her steady and against him.

Her own hands had buried themselves in his hair, searing his scalp and lighting his blood on fire. Oh, but she was exquisite. Soft and perfect, writhing under his hands as they kissed.

Gold was content to stay like that forever, with her in his arms and in his lap, but Belle was not. She grasped the hand he had in her hair, and guided him slowly to the top her gold-trimmed panties. He got the picture. He broke their kiss giving them a much-needed chance to breath (and all the better to see her face when he slipped his fingers under the silky material).

Belle had other ideas though, as she licked and nipped across his jaw, down his throat while he rubbed his fingers against her sweet cunt. She was absolutely soaked. He gasped when she bit down on his throat when he found a particularly sensitive spot with his fingers.

“Can I, Belle?” he asked hoarsely as his fingers trailed her entrance.

“Please,” she whispered against him, her breath warm. “Please, Gold, I want you so bad, please.”

He needed no further prodding, and slid two fingers into her easily. She gasped at the intrusion, grinding down onto him. She threw her head back when his thumb pressed to the side of her clit, and she moaned as he added a third finger.

“You close, Belle?”

She only moaned louder in response, one of her hands curling against his shoulder, and he sped up his efforts fucking her with his fingers as she writhed in his lap. He kissed her hungrily before trailing kisses up to her ear. He pulled on her earlobe, whispering, “I have never seen anything more beautiful than you. You’re so fucking tight and wet and you feel like silk around my fingers. I can’t wait to get my cock in you, Belle, in your perfect fucking cunt-“

And with that, she tensed in his arms, her orgasm rippling through her. She was gripping his shoulder so hard there was sure to be marks but Gold didn’t care in the slightest.

“Wow,” Belle said when she was able to open her eyes again. Her legs hadn’t quite quit shaking. “Oh, wow.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Gold kissed her temple. 

“You should,” she hummed, brushing her nose with his. “Though I still don’t think we’re quite finished yet.” Her hand slid down his chest, making him still very aware of how many clothes were between them, till her dainty fingers finally curled around his hard cock, cupping him.

“Oh, no?” he asked breathlessly.

“Oh, no.” Belle began to undo his belt, and then unzipped his pants. After she slipped his boxers down, she reached in and pulled him out, hard and willing. “Beautiful,” she said, pushing her panties aside and lining them up. “You’re so beautiful.”

He groaned when she sunk down onto him. He had been right; her pussy was exquisite. He had just decided to do something about that bra of hers (as pretty as it was, it was now in the way) when there was a knock at the door.

“Mr. Gold, are you in there?” A voice asked, a paralegal from a floor or two down.

Belle froze, looking at him with wide, panicked eyes. She seemed to have come to the same awful conclusion he had: she hadn’t locked the door.

 

\---

 

_Oh god oh god oh god_ , she thought, the blood pounding in her ears. She couldn’t _believe_ she didn’t lock the god damned door. She saw the moment when Gold realized it, too.

“Under the desk,” he whispered urgently, leaning back to give her room to untangle herself from him, and she very nearly moaned at the feeling of loss as he slipped out of her.

“Mr. Gold?” Another knock.

“What do you want?” Gold snapped as she crouched between his knees, safe from view. “I’m a bit busy.”

Busy was an understatement. As embarrassed as she felt, there was still an ounce (okay, several pounds) of indignation at being interrupted. This was probably the best thing to ever happen to her in her adult life and some fool just had to walk in and ruin it.

“I’m looking for the Johnston case.” The door opened, no doubt revealing whoever was behind it. Belle thought she recognized that voice, though. It sounded like George Gaston, a paralegal from a floor down. “It’s the one about the warning labels on baby food jars, and-“

“Yes, I know what case it is.” Gold snarled. Belle watched as he moved his hips uncomfortably. There had been no time, of course, to tuck him back into his pants, and his cock hung there, glistening with her fluids despite the short amount of time it spent actually in her. They were lucky his desk was large. 

Belle licked her lips.

 “Well,” Gaston continued, “Midas needs another copy of the first court hearing.”

“My secretary sent those over-“ Gold cut off, letting out a choked sort of stutter.

 Because Belle had just wrapped her mouth around his thick, shining prick. She nearly moaned aloud at the taste of her and him, together.

His hand tangled in her hair, but Belle was happy to find that there was no pressure, whether that be to remove her completely or encourage her to take more of him. There was only the steady weight as he cradled the back of her head.

“Yeah,” Belle heard Gaston say, “I would rather ask her than go to you, but she wasn’t at her desk.”

Belle looked up to see Gold clenching his jaw. She sucked him harder.

“Ah, _ah_ , and just where is my little secretary?” His other hand was clenching on his knee. Belle reached up and intertwined her hand with his. The other she used to rub at his base, right in front of where his sac hung. “I imagine she’s off getting into things she shouldn’t, hm?” Gold’s voice was an octave higher than normal.

“I don't know. She could be running late.”

Gold merely gave a grunt. Belle smiled as she withdrew, swirling her tongue around his head.

“Please,” Gold almost whimpered when she sucked in the tip, but didn’t go any further.

“What?” Gaston asked.

“Please leave,” Gold said with a cough. His hand tightened around Belle’s as she slowly slid her mouth down his shaft, a reward for asking nicely. “I’ll send that copy post haste.”

“Alright. And hey, when you see Belle, could you tell her-“

“Get. Out,” Gold snarled, just as Belle squeezed his balls, her tongue hot on the underside of his cock. He was impossibly hard, and she could feel the tension in his hips as he tried desperately not to thrust and he was so close, she knew it –

Only when the door gave a most satisfying click did his hips jerk, and Gold spilled himself in her mouth.

“Oh, God Belle. Good god, Belle. Oh, Belle,” he babbled.

After swallowing him down, she kissed the tip of his prick sweetly before she climbed into his lap again, curling against him.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she giggled, resting her head against his chest and listened to his slowing heartbeat.

“You should,” Gold said with a huff of laughter. A pause, then: “I’m afraid we didn’t quite finish the best part.”

Belle hummed in agreement. “Well, we could have dinner tonight. Try again.”

Gold kissed her temple. Then her forehead. Then her cheek. Anywhere he could reach he kissed. Belle smiled, pulling away to finally claim his mouth. 

“Yes,” he said wondrously. “We certainly could do that.”

 


End file.
